U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,823 granted to Wright on Nov. 2nd, 1948 describes a splice between free ends of two shielded cables. More specifically, the two cables each comprise multiple current-carrying conductors enclosed within a wire braid.
The cable splice of Wright requires stripping of the insulation from the free ends of the conductors. Each pair of conductors from the two cables are connected by means of a splicing tube and then individually insulated. A braided wire sleeve is then drawn over the spliced portion of the conductors. The sleeve is then extended longitudinally to cause it to engage the splice, and is then lashed firmly in place with a lashing wire. Finally, the sleeve is securely lashed to portions of the wire braids and connects them mechanically.
The cable splice of U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,823 is not only complex but does not allow the wire braids of the two cables to efficiently and totally support a longitudinal tension applied to the cable splice.